The Last Time
by Beccy98
Summary: After Katara says that they were just joking about a kiss, will that be the last time Aang ever feels for Katara?
1. The Kiss

**I do not own Avatar or the characters.**

Katara

Just a side of advice, never watch a movie with Sokka and Suki, all you could hear from the begging to the middle which we were at right now. All I could hear were their mushy noises of them feeding each other popcorn, even with my head buried into his shoulder.

I looked up at Aang, he was already looking down at me, and he looked annoyed.

"Wanna annoy them?" I said. Aang looked like he already knew what to do.

We lightly pressed our lips together. Then we released, I saw Sokka looked at us and try to be more romantic with Suki.

I looked up at Aang, but he was already thinking like me. He pressed his lips against mine.

He soon wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up so that our chests were touching, and we were lying on our sides. I couldn't hear anything, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything but Aang's lips.

I finally curled my leg up around his waist so that he was lying on his back, and so that I was on top of him kissing his lips. He was now kissing my neck too.

I got off of him and sat down next to him, all you could hear was mine and Aang's rapid breathing. I looked over at Sokka whose face was really astonished. He held Suki by the hand and pulled her into his room.

After they went into the room, I started to talk to Aang, "That was really nice acting; I think we really made them mad." I started to laugh, but his smile disappeared.

So did mine, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We were faking?" he asked.

"I think we were, were we?" I said a little confused.

"I was hoping not, did you want to fake? Or were you serious?"

"Well, I don't know."

Aang stood up and walked out the door.


	2. WHAT!

**I do not own Avatar or the characters. But, I do own Abby…**

Katara

_5 years later_

It's been almost 10 years that I have been in the house; I go out about once a month to have a nice dinner with Sokka, or some guy that Sokka met and said I should go on a blind date with, but I barley ever go out.

I was sitting on my bed, just sitting there, thinking about what Sokka's excuse to get me out of the house today would be. He loved to be here with just him and Suki, no one actually knew what they did when they were here alone, but honestly, no one really wanted to know.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, and Sokka walked in. He said, "Het Katara, Suki just got here, and I don't want to leave her here alone, so would you mind going and picking up some bread?"

"Why not" I said, "there is nothing else for me to do." So I stood up, grabbed a coat, and headed out side. Now it was almost freezing.

I quickly ran down the street. As soon as I got to the more crowded places, I slowed down, but I heard many little whispers, and each being about the Avatar that I used to know, but made run away.

I usually didn't pay attention to stuff like that, but now that everyone was talking about it, I was starting to get more curious.

As soon as I got to the grocery stand I said, "1 loaf of bread Stanley."

He walked to the back and got some bread, "What, that's all Sokka wanted today?"

"Yea, and hey, what's this whole thing about the Avatar?"

"Didn't you hear?" I just shook my head, "But if I must tell you, the Avatar is coming back here, and getting married, to a girl named Abby that worked for him when he was staying in Ba Sing se."

"But, why?"

"Because they were in love I'm guessing, even though it's obvious."

"But, I mean, how?"

"_Flashback_

"_I can't believe we are actually cleaning the Avatar's room!" one of the maids said, "I KNOW!" another said, "But we can't-" Abby started when the door opened._

_The Avatar walked in looking surprised at all of the ladies in his room. The ladies all lined up and bowed._

"_Give it a rest ladies" he said, "You can finish cleaning if you want." _

_All of the maids went back to work; Aang sat down on the couch and started looking through fresh magazines lying on the table._

_It was quiet, until Aang said, "You can talk, just because I came in doesn't mean you have to be quiet."_

_All of the ladies were asking him questions until they were done, and they started to walk out, Abby was last, and she said, "Aang, what is it like to be an Avatar?"_

"_Maybe we can talk about that over diner." _

"_I'd love to." she said._

"_I'll see you tonight at 8." He said, and she walked out._

_End of Flashback."_

I ran back to the house when I found Suki and Sokka kissing on the couch. As soon as I slammed the door shut, they looked at me.

I ran over to the couch and sat next to Sokka. I said, "SOKKA! Are we going to Aang's wedding!"

"Of course, and someone dropped off a letter for you." I ran over to the table where I found a blank envelope.

I opened it and it said:

**Katara,**

**I know I haven't seen you in a while. And I missed you, and I feel bad for what I did that night. I'm so sorry, but I don't want you to hold that against me, and I hope you don't hold this against me either.**

**I'm getting married on February 8****th****, 2010, I want you to be there it would be nice to see you again.**

**Please Come,**

_**Aang**_


	3. Aang

**Wow, this is my 3****rd**** chapter in 1 day, kindda happy about that! :D**

**I still am NOT owning Avatar**

I walked up to my room and threw the letter on the bed.

How could he get married! Was this because of what I said 5 years ago? Was this all my fault? It most likely was my fault, if I never said that I was just joking about that kiss, he would have never left.

But right now it was not the time to just sit down, I had to find Aang.

I looked out the window, it was starting to rain, I opened my closet, I took out a water tribe coat, it was huge and fluffy, it would save me from the rain, and it would keep me warm, but, if I wore it, Aang might know it was me.

But we were in the North Pole with many other water benders, mine as well. I took out the Jacket and slipped it on.

I ran down the stairs and out the door before Sokka could even say anything, and he was not going to walk outside in his T-Shirt and Boxers. I walked, the streets were almost completely empty, only a person running by every once in a while.

I just hopped I would run into a person who would help me find Aang.

I kept walking until I saw a blackish green leather coat walking along. The person's head was down, and their black hair was dripping with water. They were bending the puddles with-out even using their hands.

I walked over to them, he seemed like he wasn't busy doing anything.

I said, "Excuse me sir,"

He looked up, and I looked straight into his gray eyes that I knew too well. I was completely breathless; this was a boy that I haven't even seen in 5 years.

"Aang?" I said. He has definitely changed, he was now _taller _than me, his eyes had a more full position, and his chin got fuller, he was a new; and not childish Aang.

"Katara" he said, and his voice got deeper, not the high voice of my first Aang, now he was a man.

"Yea, it's me." I said, "And it's you." We stood there for a couple minutes, but the wrapped my arms around his neck, locking him in a hug, and he hugged back round my waist.

Then we went for a walk, just talking about what we've been doing sense he disappeared. I had almost nothing to say, and neither did he. We walked in silence for a while. We stopped when we came to a dead end in an alley way.

Now the rain had turned into snow. When we stopped we looked at each other, and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips were slightly touching when he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put one arm around his neck, and one hand on his cheek.

As it went on, the kiss got more and more intense, but then he pulled away, and turned his back to me, walking toward the other wall, "I can't do this" he said.

"Why, is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

"No, I'm getting married in a week, and I can't go making out with other girls."

"Oh," I said, "So you're still going to get married to her?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked looking back at me.

"Well, I don't want to sound selfish, but I thought that now you saw me again, I thought you might want to forget her, and we could pick up where we left off."

"Katara, you know I used to love you, and I don't want you to think that I'm a big bitch after this" I laughed a little, "but I _used _to love you, but I don't exactly _love_ you anymore, but I do love her, and I want to marry, her. And I want you to come to the wedding, but not if it hurts you."

Tears started to well up in my eyes, I shed a tear, and he saw it, he ran over to me, and lied my head on his shoulder.

He said in my ear, "I'm the avatar; I'm supposed to help people, so how come I always make you cry?"

"It's not you, it's what you do. I don't want you to get married to her, I know, I'm sounding selfish, but, I don't want you to marry her. I know you love her, but, I need you, I need you more than anything you can ever imagine."

"I'm sorry" he said.

A girl from the other end of the ally way was calling, "Aang! Is that you? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I've got to go." He said. I lifted my head off of his shoulder, and watched his run up to the girl; they hugged each other, and gave each other a peck on the lips.

I could tell that their love wasn't true, other-wise; the kiss would have been longer and fuller.

I whipped the tears from my eyes, and watched them walk off. I ran home with tears in my eyes.

When I got back, I stopped with my forehead against the door. I felt Sokka grab me and lifted me up and put the couch.

I took my boots and coat off. Sokka covered me up with a blanket and sat next to me, I was still breaking down in tears. Suki came and sat on the back of the couch, Sokka asked, "Who was it, and what did they do to you."

"Sokka," I said, "If you try to even fight him, you will lose, in a disappointing way.


	4. Annoying Old Toph

**You know, it would actually be kind of funny to me if Aang and Sokka tried to fight.**

**But, unfortunately, I am STILL not owning Avatar, or the characters. **

Katara

Sokka looked at me in an 'Oh yeah' expression.

Then he finally said, "I don't know who he is, but I think that I can take him."

"No" I said, "You can't" and before he could say anything, I said, "It's Aang, and I know that you can't take him on with-out killing yourself. We kissed, and he said that he was still getting married, I know and understand why, but I just thought that maybe if he saw he loved me again, he would put this whole thing behind, but I was wrong."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he just closed it again.

"That's right" I said, "There is nothing to say, but I have only one question, what's the date today?"

"Today is February 16th, Wednesday, why do you-?"

"Shh.." I said, "I've only got two days."

I knew what I had to do; I had to stop this wedding before Aang did something he regretted.

I looked out my door, Sokka and Suki were sitting on the couch talking, and I could hear Toph walk in the door and start talking to them.

All I heard was Suki say, "Nice to see you Toph, don't worry, I was just leaving."

Then Toph said, "Wish I could say the same thing, but I can't see anything, and I'm stuck here all night."

That would usually set me off, but, I had more important things to worry about.

I started to climb out my window, and I was about half out when there were 3 knocks on the door. I climbed back inside, and walked over to the door. It was Sokka and Toph standing there, I had a feeling I would get a long talk before this was over. Not really something that I was in the mood for right now.

I walked over and took a seat on my bed. They both followed and took a seat on my bed.

"How are you doing?" Sokka asked, being caring like his regular self.

"Who cares how she's doing?" Toph said, "All she needs to do is tell us what he said."

"Listen Toph" I said putting my knuckle up and getting in her face, and she did the same thing. Sokka grabbed our wrists and put us back down. "I'm doing fine" I said the lying down on my bed with my face in my pillow.

"Good, we can go" Toph said. But I felt her get pulled back down to the bed.

"What did he say?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know everything" I said, lifting my head up, "We just talked, then we kissed, then I cried as we talked some more, and then his fiancé came, took him away, and I came back here. That's all that really happened, nothing more."

Toph fell on her back on the bed, "Why do we have to stay here so..Long!" she was starting to get annoyed. "We heard what happened, so can we just go? I hate coming in here!"

She stood up and started to head for the door. When she was almost there, Sokka stood up to get her, but she put up a wall that he just ran into.

He walked out after her scolding her, with words.

I shut and locked my door, than I went and climbed out the window. Once I was out, I ran through our yard and toward the Ba Sing se palace.

I climbed in the palace gates, and towards the back of the palace.

I saw some maids arguing with some of the bust boys near a big truck. I quickly sneaked in the back of the truck where I found food, royal outfits, maid outfits, and many other things.

I picked up one of the maid outfits, and one of the royal outfits of the water tribe (the water tribe was coming for the wedding) not being able to decide which one.

I shoved the maid outfit back in, if I was a maid, I wouldn't be able to wonder around the castle, but, of course It was an Earth Kingdom dress, but I could deal with it for one night.

She quickly dressed in it. The dress was long and blue and purple, it was strapless, the top was very stiff, and around it was silk fabric, it went down into ruffles, the whole bottom were ruffles, and there was a cut part right between my legs in the front, which, I wouldn't wear, and the top kept slipping down, could not wear that in the palace.

I took the dress off, so I was only in my under clothes, I looked through the bags until I found an air tribe dress. And it fit perfectly. I guess the air tribes were coming back, there was a village of air benders high up in the mountains, and air benders were being to multiply. And sense Aang was an air bender; I could figure there would be air benders there.

The dress was also long. It was all white, and it got baggier at the bottom, and it had a small train on the back of it. There was a belt around the waist, and a design on the back holding the train on. And for an extra, I put on two silver bracelets, and a silver necklace to match the bracelets.


	5. Authers note

Authors Note!

Hey people! I see how many of you have been reading, but I was just asking for those who read to review! And if you have and suggestions for my story, or, any of my stories, I would love to hear your advice for my story, and thank you everyone who has commented! They are all very good, and my inspiration! R&R!

THANKS!

~Beccy98


End file.
